


Aqua

by Tangye



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 两个17左右，未成年，接受不了不要看





	Aqua

还是芽詹，我爱芽芽  
重组家庭设定，没分化的弟弟芽芽xO哥哥詹花  
年下ABO预警，没血缘不知道算不算骨科（）

短。别带脑子看凰文

“——詹姆斯！”

巴恩斯夫人推开孩子的卧室门，却只看到史蒂夫在床边整理书籍。她急得要命，但考虑到史蒂夫尚未分化，有些事不好直接说出口，只能匆匆问道：“亲爱，你哥哥去哪里了？他的药呢？”

而小儿子平静地翻动手下的书籍，摇了摇头，又仔细思考了一下，不经意地说：“他吃药了，我昨天有看到。”

母亲无奈地瞥了一眼儿子，显然对他毫不在意的态度不满却也无可奈何，只能去楼下检查放置抑制剂的小冰箱。

史蒂夫的衣柜里似乎有什么东西响了一下，他抬起眼漫不经心地瞧了瞧，又重新垂下头将手中的书本又翻了一页。

他的动作慢条斯理，不多时，衣柜里传来了一声又轻又低的啜泣。

史蒂夫的母亲两年前同巴基的父亲结了婚，一对Bate夫妇各自带着一个来自上一个家庭的孩子。巴基友善而活泼，时常照顾病弱的弟弟史蒂夫，但史蒂夫对此似乎并不怎么领情。

作为Bate，他们的父母实际上并不能清晰地感受到Omega大儿子发情期的节点，只能定着时期叮嘱儿子打抑制剂。

巴基第一次发情时夫妇俩都被他痛苦的模样惊吓到，急忙联系家庭医生，丝毫没有注意到一旁盯着兄长的小儿子眼神逐渐暗了下来。

史蒂夫永远记得那时他看着巴基潮红的面容和紧紧抓着被单纤长的手，湿漉漉的绿眼睛失神地望着一个方向。史蒂夫走近，苍白的手掌贴上巴基滚烫的脸颊，而巴基已经被情热折磨得神志不清，本能地追逐史蒂夫带给他的那一丝凉意，嘤咛着用柔软的皮肤磨蹭史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫的喉头动了动，下腹涌上一股比巴基的体温更加烫人的火一样的欲望。他想他的兄长此刻并没有意识到自己从来固执又冷静的弟弟在盯着他的身体些什么，巴基伸出舌头舔了舔唇角，史蒂夫感到一阵燥热，在父母焦急地联系好医生之前轻柔地吻了吻兄长的舌尖。

而此刻，他的鼻尖嗅到兄长那像是烂熟的果实一般甜腻的气味，他想象着衣柜中兄长紧紧捂着嘴唇流泪，下身还含着一根同他相似尺寸的按摩棒，深呼一口气扔开书本。

史蒂夫几乎是毫不留情地打开衣柜捏住巴基的脸颊，他的哥哥整个人都陷进了一柜的柔软衣物里，圆圆的绿眼睛委屈又懵懂地望向他。

巴基听话地将按摩棒越含越深，两条光裸纤长的腿不住地磨蹭着史蒂夫的一件外套，他察觉到此刻自己不必再辛苦地藏起来捂住声音，于是撇了撇嘴，可怜兮兮地喊了一声弟弟的名字。

往常巴基在史蒂夫面前总是表现出可靠又温柔的兄长模样，但他自己明白实际上是这个冷静得有点冷淡的弟弟一直在掌控着自己。史蒂夫强硬地要求他扔掉抑制剂，他只能在发情期失去大部分理智后像这样示弱般讨好弟弟，以期得到缓解情热的抚慰。

史蒂夫不再忍耐，像一只年幼瘦弱却足够凶狠的野兽，用力而毫无节制地咬着兄长的下唇。他搅动巴基整个口腔，扫过兄长的牙齿，又吮吸纠缠着另一根柔软的舌头不放。

史蒂夫一手按着巴基的脑后，手指穿插这柔软的又被汗水打湿的棕发，又在巴基的呼吸越来越紧促时顺着他的下巴向下吮吻，留下一道暧昧的水痕，白皙的脖颈上不多时便被青紫色的吻痕占领。

他们的衣柜大得足够两个男孩蜷缩着身体相互缠绵抚慰，史蒂夫摸到兄长的身后，发现露出一截的按摩棒上满是湿乎乎的液体。发情期的Omega本就敏感极了，更别提按摩棒已经在他身体里待了不短的时间。他用牙齿轻轻咬了咬巴基胸前又红又翘的乳头，引来后者一声黏腻的轻叫。

“连按摩棒都能让你爽得流水了吗，哥哥？”史蒂夫说着指尖顺着巴基后穴的轮廓不断摩挲，“是不是不需要我了？嗯？”

史蒂夫只有在这个时候才会称呼巴基为哥哥，而后者也往往会被这一声刺激得缩紧后穴。

巴基闻言，睁着茫然的双眼费力地思考了一下，继而像是被威胁到了一般用力摇了摇头。他没有说话，只是搂住矮小的弟弟的脖子，逃避般将头埋进弟弟怀里。

史蒂夫缓缓抽出按摩棒，巴基失去柱状物抚慰的肉洞挽留一般缩了缩，欲望不被填满的空虚感瞬间袭击他的整个身体。他几乎要被弟弟玩弄得流泪，只好说着史蒂夫的话哽咽地应道：“我、我要你，不要它，别这样对我，史蒂薇……”

像是被取悦到了一般轻笑一声，史蒂夫奖励地吻了吻巴基的额头。手指探入湿热的后穴，像是饥饿极了的肉壁立刻谄媚地缠上他有些冰凉的指尖，肠液缓缓流下，史蒂夫将第四根手指塞进巴基的身体时，他的兄长明显颤抖了一下。

史蒂夫用指尖顶了顶巴基身体里最要命的那块区域，那个地方之前被按摩棒重点照顾，现在像是肿起一般被碰一下就引得巴基带着哭腔的呻吟不断。史蒂夫的另一只手揉捏他比旁人更加柔软一些的胸部，两个乳珠被舔得湿漉漉，又红又肿地翘着。

巴基感觉到整个人几乎是在云层中被不停玩弄身体，他那开始滴水的阴茎硬的发疼，想要伸手套弄，却被弟弟一把按住了双手。

“哥哥，记得我之前说的话吗？”史蒂夫凑近他的耳旁，一边说着一边舔弄兄长的耳垂，“我让你不要用抑制剂也不要找查尔斯医生，为什么不听我的？”

巴基被质问得懵了一下，下身不被疏解的欲望越来越逼近，他的眼眶红了起来，不由自主地用自己的阴茎去磨蹭弟弟的裤子。

“我不是……他们说用抑制剂才是对的。”巴基抽了抽鼻子回答。史蒂夫似乎对这个答案很不满意，用力咬了一下已经被折磨得破了皮的乳头，巴基被咬得眼泪涌了上来，小小地尖叫了一声。

史蒂夫抽出手指，迅速脱下短裤，露出早已肿胀不堪的粗大阴茎。他身形瘦小，下面那根东西却大得可怕，巴基瞟了一眼，又忍不住羞耻地别开目光，哪怕这根阴茎已经伴随他度过了许多个发情期。

史蒂夫将兄长无力的双腿抬到肩膀上，龟头抵在洞口缓缓推进又抽出，他捏着巴基潮红的脸问：“你不信我，去听别人的话？”

巴基无助地摇了摇头，含着泪的目光求饶似地望着史蒂夫。史蒂夫紧紧盯着兄长的眼睛，继而将阴茎对准他的洞口蹭了蹭，再猛地挺胯，将粗大的柱体整个塞进洞里。

他的兄长像是被什么掐住了喉咙，一瞬间连尖锐的呻吟都叫喊不出，巴基终于被阴茎填满的身体爽得不由自主地蜷缩起来，附着一层肌肉的精瘦身体染上了一层情欲的粉色。

巴基的肉洞夹得史蒂夫不由得叹慰出声，Omega湿润又紧致的穴像是拥有无数张舔舐吮吸阴茎的嘴一般照顾着硬的像一根烙铁似的性器，史蒂夫的抽插撞击毫无技巧可言，只有少年人凭着本能在心上人的身体里横冲直撞。

“啊啊啊……哈啊，慢、慢一点——”巴基被操得眼前发白，丝毫不给他喘息时间的阴茎又重又狠地像一柄剑一样戳进他的身体，一次又一次地打开这具美丽的躯壳，肉壁摩擦阴茎带来清晰的快感刺激得巴基再也憋不住眼泪，就这样被弟弟干得哭了出来。

史蒂夫进出的动作过于狠厉，用力得像是想要把两个囊袋一同塞进那个小洞里，双手不断揉捏拍打兄长的臀部，直到白皙柔软的屁股浮上一层红肿的痕迹。

巴基直觉这次的性事比以往更加激烈，他的弟弟根本不管他是否能够承受得住这样迅猛的快感，就像一只发了狂的野兽操一个十美元一晚的Omega那样操他。

他实在受不了，积累过多的快感在他脑子里炸开，理智被完全摧毁，他就完全成为了被史蒂夫给予的快感驱使的奴仆。巴基又哭又喊，哪知史蒂夫见了他的泪更加激动，体内的阴茎再次肿大了一圈。

“你记住，詹姆斯，巴基，哥哥。”史蒂夫一口咬住他的侧颈恶狠狠地说，“不要管其他人，你必须信我，无论我是Alpha还是Bate你必须嫁给我，听懂了吗，给我怀好几个孩子，一辈子都不能离开我——”

巴基还没来得及回应，就感觉到体内最深的那个器官被顶开了一个小口。他愣了一下，又惊慌失措地想要爬开，却被发狂的弟弟牢牢按在了身下。

子宫被打开的感觉让他又疼又爽，体内那根阴茎还在向里探，几乎要霸占他们未来孩子的所有空间。快感几乎要堆积成痛苦，巴基的眼泪胡乱流了一脸，神志不清地摇头，哭的凄惨地说弟弟要把他操坏操死了。

而史蒂夫在龟头顶开柔软高热的宫口时已经毫无理智，凭着本能紧搂着兄长向他身体里耸动，金色的发蹭在兄长的颈窝，腰部越撞越快，几乎想要就此占领心上人那个让人为之发狂的部位再也不出来。

巴基被逼的眼白微微上翻，口水顺着下巴滴到胸前，他的灵魂好像就要被过多的快感挤出躯壳，心跳越来越快，真心实意地感觉到自己即将被弟弟的阴茎彻底杀死。

史蒂夫掐住巴基的腰操弄了那个肉洞很长时间，直到巴基分泌出的肠液已经被打成小小的泡沫随着阴茎来回进出他的身体。巴基的眼前一片模糊，他快晕过去了，而史蒂夫猛地戳进他的子宫深处，喷射出一股股浓稠的精液。

巴基的身前早就被史蒂夫插射得一塌糊涂，小腹上的精液顺着腹肌的形状滑下。史蒂夫不顾自己还没分化，动情地咬上巴基的后颈，而巴基浑身一颤，竟像幻觉似地感觉到有一股微弱的气息被史蒂夫咬进了他的身体里。

两人喘息着，史蒂夫楼抱着他，疲软下来的阴茎始终堵在肉洞里不肯出来。他温柔地吻了吻兄长的嘴唇。

“快点怀上我的孩子，然后我们去结婚。”他说。


End file.
